Pregnancy Panic!
by Iluv2write987
Summary: Butch and Kaoru met up one night as Kaoru was walking home. One thing leads to another and now... they're trying to keep a 'Pregnancy panic' under wraps. Will they tell the PPGZ and RRBZ? Or will something (Or someone) end up coming and breaking the news for them? Even if they never intended to do it! (Copyright! A.M.S story plot,)
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I know that I haven't even finished 'An Unexpected Family Member' but I just couldn't resist creating another Pregnancy story. For people who have been reading my other stories, Consider this an apology for not updating in so long! I'm sure that this one won't be as long as the other one, But It will have several chapters. I hope you enjoy reading this, and feel free to leave any reviews/comments for this story!**

**Chapter 1**

_**Normal POV**_

Kaoru sat on the closed toilet seat; tears streamed down her cheeks as she stared at the small white stick with the little pink plus sign on the screen. How could this have happened, she was only fourteen. But, there was the proof, right in her hands. Somehow she had become pregnant. And you'll never believe who by...

_**One week earlier.**_

It was late, the digital watch on Kaoru's right arm said 22:00. She was walking home, early, from another one of Miyako's sleepovers. The reason she was walking home early was because Momoko had been sick in the night, so they decided to reschedule. You would think that she would have called her parents to come pick her up in the car, but Kaoru had decided to just walk home. It would give her time to think, she had an important soccer game coming up and she was nervous, the whole team counted on her, if she messed up she would let them all down.

Kaoru was just turning a corner when she heard a familiar voice,

"Hey cutie" Kaoru turned around, only to come face to face with a tall raven haired boy with forest green eyes.

"Butch..." She whispered.

"That's me, and you are?" He asked with a smirk,

"Someone, who's leaving," She said sternly turning around to go, but she felt someone grab her arm, "Let go of me!" She screamed.

"I will, once you tell me who you really are," He said "Or should I take a guess?" He grinned.

"What do you mean?" She asked,

"I know one side of you, but I don't know _you,_ you." He said, "The person you are now." Kaoru stared at him. _He couldn't possibly know, Could he? _She asked her-self in her head.

"Yes." Butch smiled, he could read minds, and just loved freaking people out by answering un-spoken questions.

"H-how did you find out?" His eyes softened, and he smiled as he spoke.

"Because I feel the same way around you as I do with Buttercup."

"A-and what feeling I-is that?" She asked, He pulled her close and whispered,

"Love..." He pressed his lips against hers; she struggled at first but soon gave up and relaxed, wrapping her arms around his neck.

He walked her home and kissed her goodnight, but they never said good-bye, one thing led to another and now...

**Kaoru's P.O.V**

"...I'm pregnant" I whispered, "No! No, no, no! I can't be! We used protection!" I stood up, pacing around the small bathroom, still holding the stick.

'BANG, BANG, BANG!'

"Come on Kaoru! You aren't the only one in this house ya' know!" It was my older brother Dai, I can't let him find out about this. One he'll tell dad who'll kill Butch and two he'll tell Mom who'll kill _me! _

"C-coming" I didn't want to leave this test in the trash _here, _he might see it. I hid it in my trouser pocket. "S-sorry!" I said as I opened the bathroom door, I walked fast, towards my room but just before I reached the door he stopped me.

"What's that?" He said pointing to a small white thing sticking out of my pocket. I quickly covered it with my hand.

"N-nothing, just a, uh, pen" I opened my door and stepped inside slamming the door behind me. I turned, and to my surprise, there he stood,

"Butch" I whispered. He walked up to me and put his arms around me.

"Hey babe, just thought I'd come for a visit" He pulled me into a kiss, but I didn't kiss back. "What's wrong?" he asked while pulling away.

I didn't say anything I just walked over to my bed and sat down, hiding my face in my hands, I couldn't bear to look at him. I felt the bed move. I looked up and he was sitting right next to me.

"What's wrong cupcake? Did you friends find out about us?" I shook my head. That would have been bad, if they found out. This, this was TERRIBLE. I took the test out of my pocket and handed it to him. I looked down at the floor, as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

Butch took one look at the stick and his face went pale. "Y-you mean you're?" I burst out crying. "Hey, it's going to be okay" He said hugging me. He kissed the top of my head. "It's all going to be okay. We're gonna get through this."

"Y-you mean you're not going to leave me?" I had seen stuff like this on TV, one poor girl makes a mistake, her boyfriend leaves her to fend for her-self, the whole school judges her and then as soon as her parents find out, she's out on the street, with nowhere to go.

"What? Leave you?" he asked "Kaoru I love you! And I'm sure I'll love this baby..." He said putting a hand on my stomach. "T-that is, If you want to K-keep it"

I thought about it a little.

_Me, take care of a baby? I couldn't even take care of the one from health class! But, I'll have Butch, and, he loves me._

And then I finally answered, "Yes."


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took so long! I wasn't sure how to write this chapter, but now I've written it! Yay! Hope you like it!**

* * *

We stayed in my room for a good few hours. Just talking, hugging and wondering what we should do.

We've kept our relationship a secret from, well, everyone. We couldn't just walk up to the girls, the professor, ken and the boys and say 'Guess what guys, we're pregnant!' That wouldn't go down well.

What about my parents. They would _kill _me! No – they'd just yell at me – but they _would _kill Butch! They would probably make me abort it if I told them.

"What are we gonna do Butch?" I sobbed into his chest. "I can't tell my parents, I just can't!"

"Hey, look at me," I lifted my head off of his chest and looked him in the eyes, "We are gonna get through this. No matter what anybody says, we are _ALL _gonna get through this." He put a hand on my stomach as he spoke. I felt safe, like nothing could hurt me, physically or mentally, as long as he was with me.

"B-but how, what should we do?" I asked, "I know for a fact that even if my parents DON'T get mad and make me... a-a-" I couldn't even say the word, "Get _rid _of it. They defiantly _won't _let me keep it when it's born."

"Well... then..." He looked at me with sad eyes, "then... we could," He sighed in frustration and hugged me.

I didn't need to be hugged, but it did calm me down a little.

"We could run away." He murmured against my hair.

_Is he serious? Please tell me he's joking._

"Please tell me you're joking. You can't be serious?" I asked.

"I am, we could run away, nobody could tell us what to do then. We could keep the baby!"

"Butch that would _never _work!" I said.

"Why not?" He grabbed hold of my hands and smiled at me,

"Butch there are so many different reasons why that wouldn't work. Firstly, how would we provide for the baby? We would need a place to live and money to pay for cloths and food for him or her."

"I'll get a job!" Butch said confidently crossing his arms and smirking at me.

"Okay, secondly, what about our families? I can't just leave my parents and brothers behind! And you can't leave Boomer and Brick either."

"Oh please, I don't care about those two buttheads!" he exclaimed.

"They may be 'buttheads' but they're still your brothers, and I know you love them."

He didn't speak.

"And what about my job? I'm one of the three protectors of the city. I can't leave Momoko and Miyako to fight by themselves."

"Why not? They seem to do ok fighting when you're _not _around." He's right, there were times when I was sick and they had to fight as a pair.

"Well, I guess they can fight with just the two of them, but, it would still be a risk to leave them. I don't feel comfortable putting my _sisters _in danger."

"Sisters?" He looked at me questioningly, "You're not even related,"

"I know we aren't related. But that doesn't make us any less family. They're my best friends and, even though they get on my nerves with their 'girlish' ways, I still love them."

Butch sighed. "I guess you're right. But think about it, if we did leave, you would have a baby, _another _person to love and call your family. We wouldn't have to go far either so, I guess, you could still fight. Well, after the baby's born that is."

"Oh my god! I won't be able to fight! And what will the girls even say!"

_And... Back to panic mode..._

"It'll be alright, I'll go with you to tell them, I won't let anything happen." Butch pulled me into a hug, we just stood there, holding onto each other. But my thoughts were still racing.

_Please don't let them be mad! _

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 is finally up! Hope you all like it!**

* * *

Monday Morning. The day I had been dreading ever since that night, I told Butch on Saturday night, so that gave me all of the Sunday to figure out how to tell everyone. Should I just come out and say it? I thought. Or maybe wait until they're all happy and hope that the happiness will overtake the angry feeling that they will have once I tell them. Either way, I'll have to talk to them all about it somehow.

Strangely, I'm not that scared about telling my family, don't ask me why, I don't actually know why. I mean, I should have some fear about telling them that I'm pregnant, right? But I don't.

I guess all my fear is built up on telling the girls, especially Momoko, she would end up giving me a very _sisterly _speech about how I should have waited to have sex. And I do NOT want to have to sit through that!

Miyako will probably be mad too, but she is the type of person that, no matter how bad the situation is, will put her friend's feelings before their punishment. She will probably stick up for me against Momoko, but at one point or another she will turn around and agree with Momoko, even if she doesn't agree with her methods.

And then there's the Professor and Ken.

They probably won't be mad, at least not as much as everyone else, but they WILL go all 'science Geek' and want to run tests. I just know that when they figure out it'll have DNA from people with both dark and light Z-Rays... Wait what'll happen when they find out that it's Butch's?

Here I am scared about telling them I'm pregnant, when I should be worrying about telling them that the father is a Rowdyruff boy! The reaction of them finding out about the baby is sunshine and rainbows compared to the reaction of that!

I guess this is going to be much, MUCH harder to do then I thought. Maybe I should think it through more, give myself time to think. I'm sure I can find a way to tell them without causing a large argument, well, no larger than an argument like this should be anyway.

I was walking down the street as I thought this, on my way to school. I really didn't want to go today, but I have no choice.

I would be all on my own today, well I mean mentally, of course I won't be the only one there, and Momoko and Miyako will spend every minute with me, as always.

But I will still feel lonely, on my own. Since the Rowdyruff boys don't actually go to school, Butch won't be there if I need him.

"Hey, Kaoru!" I was snapped out of my thoughts. I was so caught up in my thought that I didn't realise that I was at the school gates. I turned around to see Momoko and Miyako running towards me.

"Hi g-guys." My voice was quiet, and a little shaky. They both stopped dead when they heard the tone of my voice.

"Are you ok?" Miyako asked, she stepped forward and put a hand on my shoulder. I quickly pulled away and started walking towards the school building.

"Y-yeah. I'm – I'm just fine." I said as I walked as fast as I could,

"Are you sure?" Miyako asked, as they both caught up with me.

"Because you're not acting like yourself. Stop for a minute." Momoko said suspiciously, as she walked in front of me and made me stop by holding her hand out in my face. "What is up with you?"

I scowled and pushed her hand away. "I said nothing! I'm fine!" I pushed myself past her and stalked towards the school, just as the bell rang.

_This is gonna be a looooong day._

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Please review! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Two chapters in one day! Wow. I always get stuck after every chapter! Hope you like it!**

* * *

I was sat at my desk near the back of the class, staring out f the window. Trying to figure out the best way to tell them, but no matter what I thought, it would NEVER be as easy to do as it is to think.

I looked away from the window and to the front of the class. Miss Keane was sat at her desk writing something. I looked to the side of me, a bunch of kids were sat on top of desks or leaning against them, talking each other.

I sighed as I turned back to the window. They all, probably, woke up with a normal life. No worries, well, accept, maybe for some the worry of getting detention for not doing homework.

They woke up feeling like children; I woke up feeling as if I'd aged ten years over the last few days. What kind of fourteen year old wakes up with morning sickness, and a baby growing inside them?

When this baby is born, I'll have to act like an adult, I'll have to give up some of the things I love. I'll have to give up my OWN childhood, so that my child can have a good one.

But, to be honest, I don't really mind that much. Just the thought of having something that both me and Butch, the person I love more than anything else, made out of our own love. I sighed.

Maybe things will be ok after all.

As the last bell, to tell students it was time for class rang, I looked towards the front. More kids walked into the room and took their seats, Momoko and Miyako walked passed my desk to take their, looking at me with worry, I didn't pay much attention to them, I just kept my eyes on the front.

"Alright class. I'm gonna take register now, please quiet down and take your seats." Miss Keane said as she started reading out names.

I blanked out after the fourth person to answer said, "Here, Miss Keane!" I just thought over, again, what to tell the girls.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

_Will I ever figure this out!?_

"Miss Keane!" Me, Momoko and Miyako stood up, yelling in sync.

"My head is hurting! I think it's gonna explode!" Miyako yelled.

"My stomach feels funny! I'm gonna be sick!" I heard Momoko screech.

"Yeah what they said!" I know pathetic right? But I couldn't think of anything else.

But Miss Keane didn't argue, she sent us strait to the nurse's office.

It wasn't until I was in my Powerpuff Girls uniform, that I realized the danger I could be putting myself and the baby in.

* * *

**Please review! Hoped you liked reading this chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Another chapter! Wow! I think I might actually finish this tonight! Maybe. I hope so anyway. :) Hope you like it! (BTW sorry to those who were confused with the last chapter! I clicked on the wrong file! But it is all fixed now!)**

* * *

"Who is it this time?" I asked Blossom.

"The Rowdyruff Boys" She said as she started flying off with Bubbles following behind her.

I sighed. _Butch, Couldn't you keep your brothers out of trouble for one day? _I thought as I caught up to the girls. Bubbles then spoke up.

"What are they doing this time?"

"Nothing much, just pulling a few pranks, this shouldn't take long." Blossom said as she continued forward, towards the park.

We were almost there, I could see the boys. I smiled slightly as I saw that it was mostly Brick and Boomer pulling the pranks, Butch was just stood behind them laughing.

"Stop right their boys!" Blossom yelled, they all turned and looked up at us.

"What do you want hags?" Brick said, the three of them started laughing. I could tell Butch was only faking it though, that wasn't his real laugh.

His real laugh was much more genuine and kind sounding, I would know.

"We're here to stop you!" Bubbles claimed.

"Just try and stop us!" Boomer challenged, I know Boomer isn't really like this, but he's just trying to be more like Brick and Butch. He doesn't want to called the baby of the group. Not like doing that would stop his brothers.

We all got our weapons out and flew forward. But something happened, and it went all too fast for me to understand. Somehow, Boomer had managed to push away Blossom and Bubbles.

And Brick had somehow; I don't understand how, punch me right in the abdomen.

I gasped, as I felt a large jolt of pain run across the bottom of my stomach. I fell to the ground with a thud. Nothing felt real then, I felt as if I was in a really bad nightmare. I felt a tear tickle down my cheek. Then, I felt something trickle down the inside of thigh. _No..._I thought

"Buttercup!" I heard Butch yell as he ran towards me, he pulled my head up into his lap.

"Butch! What the hell do you think you're doing! Leave her!" Brick hissed at him.

I looked over to Blossom and Bubbles, who were stood in shock. Butch looked towards them, "call an ambulance." He told them.

They didn't move, they must have been shocked at the fact he was helping me. What they didn't know was that it wasn't just me he was trying to help.

"NOW!" he yelled. Bubbles started crying, as Blossom took out her compact and told the professor to call for help.

Butch looked down to me, and then he looked at my legs, I could feel the liquid on my skin, and I knew that it had something to do with the baby.

"Hold on Cupcake." I felt a tear drop on my cheek. Butch was crying. "Help is coming." He sniffed. "You and the baby are gonna be fine."

The last thing I heard before I blacked out was the girls along with Brick and Boomer saying together.

"BABY!?"

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! (Ha ha!) hope you liked this chapter! I feel a little sad after writing that :'( Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**It's finally done! It's finished! Hope you all like this! **

* * *

As I opened my eyes I saw nothing but a white blur. I blinked a few times and soon everything became clearer. I was in a white painted room in a small bed with a white bed cover. Guess I'm in the hospital. I tried to, slowly, sit up, but it was no use, and as soon as I had moved a stinging pain erupted in my head. And I had to lie down again.

"You're awake." I heard a voice say. I turned my head to the side and saw a nurse standing in front of me with a clipboard, "How are you feeling?" She asked,

"My head hurts, but that's it." I told her, I didn't remember what happened, why am I here? The last thing I remember seeing was Butch looking down at... "Butch..." I whispered.

"Who?" The nurse asked.

"B-Butch... my boyfriend." I said.

"Oh... you mean the boy who's been sleeping in here for the past three days? He went to get a drink, He'll be back soon." She smiled at me. "You're lucky. He hasn't left the hospital since they brought you in. He really loves you."

I smiled, "I know he does." I heard the door open and close again.

"Kaoru?" Butch... it was him. I smiled.

"Hi" I said. The nurse looked at both of us, and then started walking towards the door.

"I'll leave you two alone." As soon as she was gone Butch rushed over to me and gave me a hug, It was a little awkward since I was still lying down. But it felt good to be in his arms. He pulled away and kissed me.

"I thought I lost you." He said, "The doctor said you would be fine, but I, I just couldn't stop worrying about you. I love you so much." He said to me.

"I love you too." We smiled at each other for a while, just enjoying each other's company. Until, something went across my mind, "B-Butch? W-what about the b-baby?" I stuttered. "Is it okay?" A lump formed in my throat and my voice started cracking.

Butch gave me a small smile, "The baby's fine." A big wave of relief swept over me, _Thank god! _I thought.

"The professor said that because you were Buttercup when it happened, the baby was able to survive because of how strong the Powerpuff girl's forms are, it was tough enough to withstand the power of that punch."

"But, what about that liquid going down my leg, what was it?" I asked him, confused.

"The doctors told me that it was nothing to worry about, it happens to some women when they get pregnant. The baby is perfectly fine." He kissed my forehead and smiled. "I better go get your parents, tell them you're awake."

"They're here?" I asked.

"I called them when we were in the ambulance, told them there had been an accident during a game of soccer. So you don't have to worry about telling them about being Buttercup." He winked at me before walking towards the door. "I'll be back in a minute."

I smiled to myself as he left the room. At least I could relax and not worry about the baby anymore.

My peace was interrupted when Momoko, Miyako, The professor and Ken all came into the room. Even Peach was with them, he jumped up onto the bed and sat next to me, I smiled at him and patted him on the head.

"Hey Kaoru, how you feeling?" Miyako asked in a soft tone.

"I feel a bit better now." I said, "Um... I don't know what Butch told you... but..."

"It's ok Kaoru," Momoko said, "We know about you and Butch

"And we know that you're, um, that you're pregnant." The professor said as he walked over to me and put a hand on my shoulder,

"We're all gonna be here for you, aren't we?" Ken said, everyone smiled and nodded. I smiled back at them.

There was a knock at the door.

"We'll go now," The professor said,

"Feel better Kaoru." Said Ken as he walked off with his Dad, Peach followed after he said, "See ya Kaoru!"

"We love you!" Momoko and Miyako said at the same time. _I love you guys too. _I thought when they left. As soon as they had gone through the door my Mom and Dad came in, followed by Butch.

"Hey Sweetie." My Dad said as he kissed my forehead, my Mom came over and copied his actions.

"How're you feeling?" She asked,

"I'm feeling better now, thanks." I told her,

"What happened exactly, nobody will tell us," My Dad said, I could tell he was mad. "I don't understand it! You're my daughter and I should be able to know _why _you're in the hospital!"

"All we were told is that you were in an accident at soccer practice." Mom said

"You didn't tell them?" I asked Butch as he walked over; he walked around the bed and sat next to me, wrapping an arm around my shoulder.

"I thought you would want to tell them yourself." I smiled thankfully over at him,

I took a breath, "Mom, Dad..." I sighed, "I'm... Pregnant," I said, closing my eyes. I waited for them to burst out yelling, but nothing happened. I opened my eyes; they just stared at me. I decided to take this chance to tell them the rest.

"And Butch is the father." I said, putting my hand on top of his,

Still nothing.

"And... I-I want to keep the baby." They were frozen, "Please say something." My Mom was the first to speak.

"I-I-I don't know what to say... A-are you sure?" She asked, I smiled and nodded. I looked over at Dad; He was looking at Butch with a deadly glare.

"Dad?" He didn't speak. "Daddy?" He looked over to me; I never called him that, I always called him 'Dad'

"Please don't get mad at Butch, I love him." I said, He gave me a worried look.

"Mr Matsubara?" He turned his attention back to Butch, "Sir, I would _never _hurt your daughter. I love her with all my heart, and always will. Please, say that you approve, and even if you don't, that will never stop me from loving her and caring for her, and the baby." My Dad sighed and gave a small smile,

"Fine, I guess, if you really love her that much, you're an ok kid. But, you better watch yourself. One step out of line and you'll have to answer to me!" With that he walked out of the room. My mother gave me one last hug and followed him.

"Well, at least that's over with." I said, Butch smiled at me and kissed me.

The doctors told me that I could be released from hospital in a few days, but I didn't mind being here that much, because at least I could get used to the feeling of being in the hospital for when I'm back in Nine months. I can't wait until then, when I finally get to meet my Son or Daughter.

And when I do I'll have Butch with me. And the girls, and the professor and Ken and Peach and My parents. (And probably my brothers.)

My whole family, and soon there will be a new addition to it.

* * *

**Yay! Finally done! I'm probably gonna end up making a sequel to this, but I'm not sure yet. If I do It'll be about how she comes with pregnancy. But I'm still thinking about it. Please review! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
